


It's the Thought That Counts

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are having a tough winter, monetarily, but get each other presents anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

This winter was definitely not Louis and Harry's time. There had been a problem with Harry's scholarship and even though he was going to get the money back, he'd needed to pay tuition for this term upfront. Additionally, they'd already had to have their heating repaired twice. And because their landlord was a dick he'd claimed "you rowdy boys probably broke that in the first place" and refused to pay.

 

They'd cracked into their savings, resigned to a simple Christmas and moved on. Part of that 'was a very strict no gifts rule that Harry had never had any intention of following. It wasn't only Christmas after all; it was also Louis' birthday. When he woke up on Christmas morning to his boyfriend cuddled into his side, looking forward to a lunch of leftovers from last night's Christmas dinner, he had no regrets.

 

"Morning, babe," Louis cooed, voice still sleep rough.

 

"Morning. Happy Christmas," Harry said and slotted their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 

"I know we said no presents," Louis mumbled, "but I couldn't not."

 

Harry laughed. "'s fine, love. I got you something too."

 

"What? How did you manage that?" Louis asked, smile on his face.

 

"Secret," Harry only said, tapping his nose. Telling Louis he'd eaten less to afford it would definitely not make him particularly happy. He was relatively certain Louis had picked up the additional shifts he'd recently worked purposely and not because his boss had constantly needed him to fill in for someone. Louis hated that job, so it didn't exactly make Harry feel great either.

 

"Okay, me first," Louis said and scrambled off the bed for his coat, digging a small parcel out of its pocket. It felt soft, like some sort of fabric and when Harry opened it, it turned out to be an intricately decorated, beautiful guitar strap.

 

To a guitar he no longer owned.

 

"Oh, babe. It's beautiful," he said.

 

"Go put it on!" Louis urged and looked over to where Harry's guitar usually sat. "Where's your guitar?"

 

In answer, Harry leaned over and pulled his own present out from underneath the bed.

  
"You didn't," Louis said and shook his head with his own rueful smile to match Harry's before tearing off the wrapping paper of his own present revealing a pair of cleats signed by Wayne Rooney, to go with the jersey he already owned.

 

"Some idiot was selling them for next to nothing on ebay-" Harry started to explain, but was cut off by Louis' sudden laughter.

 

"Louis?"

 

"I sold the jersey!" Louis said, before falling forward, face landing in Harry's blanket covered lap as he laughed. Sure enough, the space by their book shelf was empty. Harry wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed before. He joined Louis in his laughter and leaned down to press his face into the soft hair at the back of Louis' head.

 

"We're idiots," he mumbled.

 

"Yeah," Louis said, turning his face so he could look at Harry. "I love you, though."

 

"Well, that's fortunate, cause I love you quite a bit."

 

"Good. No regrets?"

 

"Never."

 

**The End**


End file.
